Verzerrte Welt
by Grey Cho
Summary: Layaknya boneka, dia harus menanggung beban sebagai pembunuh. Meski sejujurnya, hatinya menolak melakukan hal tersebut, menjebloskannya pada kekelaman. [AU] [plot (c) Ryussi] #ForSHDL2017


Seolah mimpi buruk tanpa penghujung, pemuda berambut legam merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh dan yang terparah, di hatinya. Darah mengering, yang menyisakan warna cokelat kehitaman di lantai kediamannya menjadi saksi kejadian tragis yang merenggut nyawa Itachi. Bukankah seharusnya yang berniat bunuh diri adalah dirinya? Kenapa sang kakak justru yang meregangkan nyawa? Apakah kehidupan begitu sayang kepadanya sehingga tak membiarkan sang pemuda mengembuskan napas terakhir dengan tenang? Bukan. Bukanlah sang waktu yang terlalu sayang kepadanya, melainkan dalang di balik kegilaan ini yang membuatnya masih harus menyesap aroma kehidupan yang memuakkan. Adalah kewajibannya untuk terus-menerus menyimbahkan darah di setiap langkah yang dia titi. Adalah kesalahan untuk mencoba menghentikan keharusannya dengan cara bunuh diri. Peristiwa ini telah menjadi peringatan dini baginya, bagi Sasuke. Jika berani mengakhiri rantai pembunuhan yang dimulainya, Sasuke akan kehilangan lebih banyak orang terdekat.

Hukum rimba begitu tegak berdiri dalam lingkup kehidupannya. Dia harus membunuh agar keluarganya tidak dibunuh.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Plot © **Ryussi**

 _(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)_

For **SHDL** '17

SasuHina

AU

 **Verzerrte Welt**

Uchiha muda digiring dengan kursi roda oleh seorang pelayan. Tubuhnya menolak untuk berjalan dan bergerak. Namun, upacara kematian, kala terakhir dia bisa melihat wajah sang kakak memaksanya untuk bangkit dari ranjang, enggan peduli dengan kondisinya. Meski tulang-belulang berbunyi nyaring, meski perban di beberapa bagian kembali merembeskan warna merah, meski kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap tegap di atas kursi rodanya, menghadap ke pusat dupa meniupkan bau duka cita.

"Itachi-kun! Bangun, Itachi-kun! Kaubilang akan menikahiku dalam waktu dekat! bukankah kita sudah memutuskan akan tinggal bersama? Bukankah kita sudah memilih nama untuk anak kita nanti?"

Wajah Sasuke menoleh pada sosok seorang gadis berpakaian serba hitam. Dalam suasana berkabung yang seharusnya sunyi, gadis itu terus meracau, tak lagi peduli mana yang nyata dan tidak. Dia menolak menerima kenyataan, berharap pemandangan Itachi yang terbaring ditutupi kain putih adalah ilusi. Gadis itu berdelusi, berharap suaranya bisa membangunkan sosok yang terbujur kaku. Tangannya berusaha menjangkau sosok sang pemuda, tapi beberapa tangan lain waspada, melarang sang gadis mendekat hanya untuk mengobrak-abrik sosok pemuda yang tinggal jasad tersebut.

Hinata. Gadis itu sebaya dengan dia. Gadis yang semestinya menjadi kakak iparnya dalam waktu dekat. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Takdir menutup tirai jalinan kisah sang gadis dan Itachi. meninggalkan pilu dan keberatan.

Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajah ke depan. Tak ingin bersudi ria menyakiti dirinya lebih dari ini. Dia tidak diperkenankan mati. Sang dalang masih menghendakinya berdiri tangguh di atas anjung, maka tak seharusnya dia menyakiti diri lebih dari ini.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun yang harus menerima kenyataan pahit untuk hidup sebagai pembunuh. Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa dikendalikan sesuka hati oleh orang lain. Dia hanya pemuda biasa. Bukan agen rahasia atau semacamnya. Hidupnya berjungkir balik beberapa bulan lalu, usai menerima sebuah pesan misterius yang tak bisa dilacaknya. Awalnya, tentu Sasuke berpikir pesan tersebut sebagai surat kaleng, hanya gertakan belaka, sekadar membuatnya merasakan paranoid. Namun, otak cerdasnya lalu sadar bahwa ancaman itu sungguh-sungguh. Ketika sang dalang mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tak ingin menjalankan misi, yang semula dianggapnya omong kosong, salah seorang kerabatnya nyaris celaka. Sebuah truk tiba-tiba mengarah padanya, nyaris membuatnya terpelanting.

Satu-dua pembuktian dan Sasuke percaya. Pemuda itu tentu awalnya tidak pasrah. Kepalanya terlalu keras untuk menyerah begitu saja dari tekanan yang membuatnya harus membunuh. Sasuke tak menurut. Awalnya, dia tetap bersikukuh bahwa diancam sedemikian rupa pun dia akan tetap menolak menumpahkan darah orang lain. Namun, berkali-kali, Sasuke melihat orangtuanya nyaris mati dan berkali-kali, dia harus menyaksikan tubuh Hinata nyaris ditembus peluru oleh siluet misterius.

Sasuke bisa merelakan Hinata menikahi Itachi. Meski Sasuke-lah yang lebih mengenal Hinata mengingat keduanya bersekolah di bangunan yang sama sedari dulu, Sasuke masih bisa mengucapkan "selamat" atas rencana pernikahan mereka. Namun, untuk melihat Hinata disemayamkan? Sasuke tak sanggup. Dari sanalah, pembunuhan berantai yang Sasuke tenggarai dimulai. Dari sanalah, tangannya tak akan bisa lagi tercuci bersih dari dosa. Kehidupannya berada pada fase terkelam dan dirinya didekap kegelapan tak kalah suram.

Aroma dupa yang kian kuat menggoda hidung menyadarkan Sasuke, membuatnya menengok kondisi Hinata. Gadis itu jatuh pingsan, kini tengah dikerubungi orang-orang. Beberapa pria mengajukan diri untuk membopong sang gadis meski pada akhirnya, Fugaku yang meminjamkan punggungnya.

* * *

 _Sasuke berusaha mencuci bersih tangannya, menggosoknya hingga kemerahan, bahkan mengelupas. Air kran tak henti-hentinya dia cucurkan, berharap dapat menghapus jejak kejahatan yang baru saja dia perbuat. Sang dalang membantunya, menjadi otak bagi setiap taktik yang dia jalankan. Sasuke hanyalah bidak, yang sembarangan dipungut dan dijadikan sansak, serta kambing hitam atas tragedi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala sebisanya, mengusir segala rekaman tentang wajah-wajah terbelalak korbannya. Yang terkeji, dia membunuh dua bayi. Dia membunuh makhluk yang bahkan tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kejadian berbulan-bulan yang lalu._

" _Sialan!" Sasuke berdesis seraya membasahi wajahnya._

 _Apa? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghentikan ancaman sang dalang? Sasuke memutar otak. Namun, otak yang dia andalkan telah keruh, diselimuti awan kelabu. Dia tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih. Pikirannya terfokus pada satu solusi dan baginya, tak ada lagi solusi lain._

 _Dia akan melakukan aksi bunuh diri._

 _Pemuda itu menulis beberapa memo, amat singkat, sebagai wasiat terakhir darinya. Memo untuk ayahnya yang tegas, ibunya yang ramah, kakaknya yang perhatian, dan cinta pertama yang masih dicintainya. Hinata._

 _Sasuke telah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang. Pemuda itu akan melompat dari lantai dua kediamannya, berharap bebannya akan ikut hancur berkeping-keping seperti tubuhnya. Sayang, tepat ketika dia melompat, suara tembakan terdengar dari ruangan lain di dalam kediaman Uchiha. Ketika tubuhnya telah menjemput gravitasi, teriakan Hinata membuatnya mengiba kilas balik. Sasuke tahu benar, teriakan Hinata bukanlah untuknya dan aksi bunuh diri yang tengah dia lakukan. Teriakan Hinata ditujukan untuk Itachi._

" _ **Jika mencoba bunuh diri, aku akan membunuh semua orang terdekatmu, Uchiha-san."**_

 _Suara itulah yang Sasuke dengar ketika kesadarannya masih menipis, tatkala tubuhnya masih tergeletak di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Suara yang begitu jelas mengikis jarak antara dia dan sang dalang, yang bahkan mengantarkan hawa panas dari tiap-tiap kata yang diucapkan, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke merasa sesal. Andaikan dia tak memilih untuk kabur dari persoalan ini, Itachi masih hidup._

* * *

Beberapa bulan lalu, Sasuke baru saja pergi ke suatu tempat. Dia kembali ketika langit telah benar-benar gulita. Dengan pencahayaan yang tak sebaik siang hari, pemuda itu menyetir mobil sembari dilanda kelelahan. Tak hanya dia, beberapa pengendara lain pun merasakan hal serupa. Rasa lelah membuat mereka tak lagi memperhatikan rambu-rambu lalulintas. Kecelakaan beruntun tak tehindarkan. Mobil Sasuke yang telah terpental melaju terus hingga _zebracross_ , nyaris menghantam beberapa anak kecil, lansia, dan sepasang suami istri yang menyebrang. Tak ingin mengorbankan mereka, Sasuke membanting stir ke kanan, menghantam bagian depan mobil yang ditumpangi satu keluarga. Kronologi kejadian membela status Sasuke. Dia hanya menjadi saksi di pengadilan, menuturkan kejadian sebenar-benarnya. Meski ada beberapa nyawa yang menjadi korban, Sasuke tidak dijatuhi hukuman. Status tersangka jatuh pada orang lain, yang kala itu memulai kecelakaan beruntun. Mereka mabuk, kondisi tersebut memperkuat hukuman yang dijatuhkan, memperberat masa tahanan mereka.

Sasuke tak tahu, ada keluarga yang dia 'habisi' atas putusannya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa penyebrang jalan. Sasuke tak tahu, dendam pekat lahir dari sana. Sasuke yakin benar bahwa dalang yang menyuruhnya melakukan aksi pembunuhan terhadap orang-orang yang selamat dari kejadian tersebut adalah sang ayah dari keluarga yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. Namun, siapa? Sasuke tak bisa mengingat wajah pria tersebut. Rasa terkejut memburamkan ingatannya.

* * *

Sang _raven_ menggunakan kaca pertokoan untuk menilik mata berkantungnya. Entah sejak kapan, dia menjadi seorang yang insomnia. Tidur hanya membawanya pada ketakutan dan rasa gila, menarik paksa kewarasannya. Bahkan berjalan-jalan di siang hari seperti ini, tak sedikit pun memberikan pengaruh apa-apa. Beban di pundaknya masih terasa berat, nyaris membuatnya harus menyeret langkah. Luka di tubuhnya mulai pulih, tapi hanya untuk memberikan peluang agar dia bisa melaksanakan perintah pembunuhan berantai kembali.

Oniks sang pemuda terarah pada sosok yang duduk di dekat kaca kafe. Jemari lentik gadis yang dia kenali bermain di kaca, menuliskan beberapa huruf di sana. Sasuke mampu membacanya. Goresan-goresan telunjuk putih itu menuliskan nama "Itachi". nama sang tunangan yang berpulang dua bulan lalu. Tangan Sasuke terkepal. Haruskah dia merasuk ke dalam sana dan menegur sapa sang gadis? Haruskah dia menjadi kian keji dengan menggunakan kesempitan ini sebagai kesempatan untuk merebut hati Hinata?

'Aku benar-benar bertransformasi menjadi bajingan.'

* * *

Tubuh Uchiha muda semakin merosot ke tanah. Napasnya memburu. Dia baru saja bergelut dengan situasi pelik. Keberadaannya mulai tercium penegak hukum. Polisi mengejarnya, menandainya sebagai pembunuh berantai misterius. Sepasang mata sang pemuda memastikan tangannya. Tangan-tangan gemetar yang bahkan tak akan mungkin bisa menembakkan peluru tepat sasaran. Jika dia mati saat diringkus, akankah Hinata tetap berada dalam bahaya?

Dia baru saja melakukan pembunuhan terhadap beberapa anak kecil. Anak kecil yang dahulu coba dia selamatkan. Pedih luar biasa adalah ketika dia salah satu dari tiga anak itu menyerahkan diri untuk mati di tangannya.

" _Kakak yang menyelamatkanku dan saudaraku saat kecelakaan beruntun itu. Jika Kakak tidak membelokkan stir, aku dan saudaraku sudah mati saat itu. Karenanya, jika Kakak ingin kami mati saat ini, aku akan menyerahkan diri. Aku ingin menyusul saudaraku."_ Seorang bocah menunjuk bocah lain yang Sasuke habisi terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Satu-persatu pembunuhan membuat Sasuke semakin terbiasa, sesuatu yang tak Sasuke inginkan. Tubuhnya terbiasa terkena cipratan darah. Matanya terbiasa memantulkan tatapan nyalang korbannya. bahkan ketika harus berhadapan dengan sepasang kakek-nenek, Sasuke tetap bertangan dingin. Dia mengusap punggung tangan kedua lansia tersebut.

"Tidak akan sakit. Aku akan membunuh kalian dengan cepat."

Peluru dilesatkan, menembus dua dahi dari dua manusia. Ketika tubuh yang ambruk itu tergeletak berjauhan, Sasuke mendekatkan keduanya, menarik satu tangan sang kakek untuk menumpuk di atas punggung tangan sang nenek.

"Kalian pasti akan bahagia dalam keabadian. Aku jamin itu dengan ketidakbahagiaanku sendiri."

* * *

"Hinata, ini untukmu." Sasuke memberikan bungkusan pada Hinata. Gadis itu tengah berkunjung ke kediamannya, sekadar dijamu oleh Mikoto, mengenang sosok Itachi bersama.

Ketika Mikoto meninggalkan sosok Hinata, yang kala itu tengah memperhatikan setiap figura yang membingkai potret Itachi, Sasuke datang menghampiri. Bingkisan dengan kertas berwarna putih dan hiasan beludru serta mutiara itu kini berpindah tangan, berada di antara lengan gadis berambut _indigo_. Mendapat titah untuk membukanya segera, Hinata menurut. Gadis itu memainkan jemarinya, membuka pita yang menjaga bingkisan.

"Ini …?" _Lavandula_ membola, tak percaya dengan benda yang diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku membeli sepasang kalung itu sebagai hadiah pernikahanmu dan Itachi." Ya, malam itu, Sasuke mencari hadiah yang tepat untuk diberikannya pada dua muda-mudi calon pengantin. Membutuhkan waktu seharian bagi Sasuke untuk menemukan benda yang sesuai pilihannya. Di lain sisi, waktu yang terlewati itu didominasi kebimbangannya, rasa tak ingin membelikan apa pun untuk mereka berdua.

Hinata melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke mendekat.

"Merunduklah," pinta sang gadis.

Sasuke tak menyangka, sapuan tangan Hinata yang mengenai daun telinganya bisa menimbulkan sensasi menenangkan. Dia selalu mengguyur kepalanya untuk meredam pikiran-pikiran kusut di kepala, tapi selalu tidak manjur. Bagaimana bisa jemari lentik itu kini memberikan efek selayaknya air gunung? Menyejukkan. Menyamankan.

Suara manik terdengar beradu. Sasuke mendapati satu kalung kini terpasang di lehernya, membuatnya mendongak, memastikan bahwa Hinata tak salah mengenalinya sebagai Itachi.

"Itachi telah tiada. Dibandingkan menjadikannya pajangan, aku ingin kau memakainya untukku."

Suara gadis itu terbata. Meski tersenyum, air mata meleleh darinya. Uchiha muda sadar, Hinata ingin mengalungkan kalung tersebut pada Itachi. Sasuke tetaplah substitusi, bukan? Apa yang dia harapkan? Hinata _move on_ dari Itachi dan berpaling padanya?

Sasuke tak bisa memberikan jaminan apa pun pada Hinata. Hidupnya diburu sang dalang dan kepolisian. Sasuke tak boleh menyeret Hinata dalam masalahnya.

* * *

Tiap kali hendak melaksanakan misi, Sasuke akan mengecup kalung di lehernya, menganggap kalung itu sebagai jimat keberuntungan yang akan menyertainya di mana saja, kapan saja. Lambat-laun, Sasuke mulai membulatkan tekad. Dia akan berkonfrontasi dengan sang dalang. Berlutut atau mengemis kepadanya pun tak apa, asalkan pria itu tidak meletakkan seujung jemarinya pada Fugaku, Mikoto, atau Hinata. Konfrontasi itu pun terjadi ketika jemari Sasuke tak lagi menghitung sisa korban untuk dibunuh. Dua belas korban. Itulah jumlah keseluruhan manusia yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan beruntun dahulu.

* * *

"Hinata?"

Bukan. Tentu saja sosok di depannya bukan Hinata. Meski mata mereka serupa, keduanya tetap menunjukkan perbedaan yang jelas. Rambut orang di depannya berwarna mahoni. Dari posturnya, Sasuke memperkirakan bahwa dia adalah lelaki.

"Terkejut, Sasuke? Pernahkah otak cerdasmu menerka bahwa orang yang mendalangi aksimu berada dekat denganmu?" Dia menyeringai, mengangkat senjata api ke arah Sasuke. "Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa dalangnya adalah aku, Neji, sepupu dari Hyuuga Hinata …?"

Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke merasa kepalanya seolah dibenturkan. Tubuhnya terhuyung dan napasnya terasa tercekat. Ingatannya memalsukan segala kejadian lampau yang dia alami, memanipulasi pikirannya sendiri. Sasuke tahu benar. Dia ingat betul keluarga siapa yang dia tabrak. Namun, sang pemuda berkilah, berpura-pura tidak mengingat apa pun, padahal sesungguhnya, dia tahu ketika oniksnya beradu pandang dengan mata yang mirip dengan mata Hinata. dia ingat benar ketika Hinata menangis di pelukan Itachi, sesenggukkan mengadukan kejadian yang menewaskan anggota keluarganya.

Emosi tampak naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. "Apa kau serius akan membunuh Hinata, Neji? Ataukah ini bagian dari taktikmu?"

"Ah? Tentu saja aku serius. Kau mencintai Hinata, bukan? Aku ingin membuatmu merasa tersiksa dengan cara membunuh banyak orang dan sebagai hidangan penutup, aku ingin kau terus mengutuk dirimu sendiri yang membiarkan Hinata terbunuh, entah olehku atau oleh tanganmu sendiri."

"Kau gila!" Umpat Sasuke, mendecakkan lidah.

"Jika membunuhku, polisi akan segera datang dan menetapkan kau sebagai tersangka. Hinata akan sangat kecewa kepadamu. Jika kau mati, aku akan membunuh keluargamu dan Hinata."

Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak. Perlahan, dia menarik senjata dari saku belakang. Pemuda itu mengembuskan napas secara teratur, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Kau lupa, Neji. Bahwa masih ada pilihan ketiga. Itu adalah …." Sasuke menembakkan peluru ke arah Neji. "Kita berdua mati di sini!"

Sasuke tahu betul Neji bukanlah orang sembarangan. Pemuda itu bekerja sebagai _bodyguard_ ayah Hinata sebelum mengundurkan diri beberapa tahun lalu, beberapa tahun sebelum ayah Hinata kembali ke tanah. Keduanya sebatang kara. Apa yang membuat Neji begitu tega menyusun rencana seperti ini? Warisankah? Dibutakan dendamkah? Sasuke tak lagi bisa memahami. Analisisnya buntu. Mereka bertaruh, berjudi dengan sisa peluru. Peluru siapa yang paling cepat habis terlebih dahulu adalah pihak yang kalah. Bersembunyi, menembak, berlari, dan kembali bersembunyi. Mereka menjadikan gudang tua sebagai arena laga.

Sayangnya, Neji lebih unggul. Satu senjata lain bertengger di saku kanan celananya, membuatnya memiliki kartu as dibanding Sasuke.

"Selamat tinggal, Uchiha-san." Neji, menarik selongsong peluru, memastikan target dalam terkaman.

Namun, Neji harus akui, bahkan kelinci yang telah masuk kandang pun bisa lolos dari jeratan. Ya, ketika tanpa diketahui, kelinci itu berteman dengan hewan lain.

Saat peluru hendak meluncur ke arah Sasuke, Hinata tiba-tiba muncul dan mendorong tubuh Neji hingga tersungkur. Sebelum sang pemuda berbuat lebih jauh, Hinata berhasil merebut senjata di tangan sang sepupu.

"Menyerahlah, Neji-nii! Aku telah memanggil bala polisi kemari!"

* * *

Sirine, teriakan, dan suara jepretan kamera mengisi senja. Mikoto dan Fugaku terdiam, berjalan di sisi kiri dan kanan Sasuke. Neji digiring terlebih dahulu. Hinata berjalan di depan Sasuke, memunggungi sang pemuda. Namun, dari pundak yang berguncang, Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata tengah menangis. Meski isakannya tidak terdengar, Sasuke bisa melihat tangan Hinata bergerak sigap menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun, aku … aku membaca surat wasiatmu. Aku menemukannya. T-tidak. Lebih tepatnya, aku menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari gelagatmu. Karenanya, aku meminta izin pada Mikoto-san untuk menggeledah isi kamarmu. Baju dengan noda darah dan beberapa barang bukti yang tidak kaubuang. Aku mencocokkannya dengan bukti-bukti dari kepolisian perihal pembunuh berantai misterius. Bukan hanya kau, Neji juga terlihat sangat mencurigakan semenjak kematian istri dan anaknya. Aku menyewa jasa detektif dan bersyukur karena belum terlambat."

"Hinata—"

"Aku selalu menyukaimu. Aku akan menanti sampai kaukeluar dari tahanan. Karena itu, tebuslah kesalahanmu sesuai hukum yang berlaku. Aku tak akan ke lain hati. Aku akan menunggumu."

'Jika berbicara keji, aku pun tak kalah keji. Aku yang menganggap Sasuke tak akan membalas perasaanku merapat pada Itachi, berpikir bahwa dengan begitu aku bisa mendekati Sasuke meskipun sebagai seorang kakak ipar.'

… Di dunia ini, setiap orang memiliki sisi gelapnya. Sisi keji yang terkadang mereka tutupi dan terkadang mereka tunjukkan pada dunia. Namun, sisi gelap itu ada sebagai penyeimbang sisi lain dari mereka, kepolosan dan kebaikan. Ketika manusia tahu kekejian dan kebaikan, di situlah manusia menjadi manusia yang sebenar-benarnya. Ketika manusia memilih berada di salah pihak, di antara kebajikan dan kejahatan, di situlah manusia tengah berbaris untuk menerima label hati mereka dan memanfaatkan pihak oposisi, yang bersebrangan, sebagai tolak ukur. "Dia mencuri, jadi dia adalah orang jahat. Aku tidak mencuri, jadi aku adalah orang baik". Manusia tengah mencari jatidiri sejati mereka. Di akhir nanti, cap apakah yang dianugerahkan pada mereka. Semasanya, apakah mereka menjadi manusia baik atau sebaliknya. Setiap manusia memiliki sisi _yin_ dan _yang_ , bukan?

* * *

Bunyi derap langkah terdengar, membuat sosok pemuda yang tengah meringkuk sontak beranjak duduk. Dua manusia sama-sama berjalan mendekat ke jeruji, tangan keduanya saling terulur ke depan, seolah hendak meraih satu sama lain. Meski dibatasi, mereka masih bisa saling menyentuh, memastikan kelembutan kulit masing-masing. Dalam pelukan, mereka mencoba memberikan kenyamanan, menyadarkan bahwa mereka akan ada satu sama lain.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

 **(Grey Cho & Ryussi, 2017)**


End file.
